


In too the case

by Swoopingevil_lady



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoopingevil_lady/pseuds/Swoopingevil_lady
Summary: Spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald!Just a small one-shot of what happens when Tina and Newt meet Leta in the archive room. Following all the way until they show up in the grave yard.





	In too the case

She lowered the note in defeat, she couldn't believe someone had taken her family’s archive. Seeing something green moving around in front of her she narrowed her eyes a bit. The Bowtruckle quickly tries to hide away from her, Leta couldn’t help but to smile at this and she pulls out her wand.

  
“Circumrota.” She cast and the shelf starts to turn, showing her Newt and a unknown woman holding onto the shelf. “Hello, Newt.” Leta greeted and she could see how Newt was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. “Hello, Leta.” He greeted and it was clear that be was quite embraced over it all.

  
Leta glanced towards the black haired woman who was right beside Newt. “Hi.” The woman greeted, it was quite clear the woman felt quite awkward but she kept her voice kindly. Before Leta has a chance to ask who she was, foot steps could be heard coming towards them. Turning around, her eyes lands on Melusine. She had three gigantic cats walking in front of her and Leta could not help but too take a step back.

  
“Oh no.” She could hear Newt saying behind her. “What kind of cats are those?” Leta asks, she couldn’t look away from the cats. “Those are not cats, they're Matagots. They're spirit familiar. They guard the Ministry – but they won’t hurt you unless you –“ Newt starts to explain, only for Leta to point her wand towards on of the Matagots. “Stupefy!” She cast.

  
Her spell not only fails, it causes the Matagots to multiply and become even more aggressive. “Unless you attack them!” Newt calls out as each batch of Matagots is hit, they multiply and mutate. The situation becoming very dangerous. “Oops.” Was the only thing Leta could get out. “Leta!” Newt calls out as the Matagots moves towards her, growling dangerously. Leta climbs over the balustrade to join Newt and Tina on the shelf stack.

  
“Reverte!” Leta cast the moment she is sure she was safe. The towering stack files backwards as the Matagots pounce in a terrifying ebony surge of teeth and claws. The other ‘trees' of the records room forest spin and move as Newt, Tina and Leta run through the room chased by the attacking Matagots. The ‘trees' of records starts to surround the three of them and Newt comes to a quick stop.

  
“Quickly, inside.” He told Tina and Leta as he puts down his case on the ground and opens it up. Leta looks at the case and then towards Newt, thinking that he have gone a little crazy. She was about to say something when she could see how the unknown woman starts to move towards the case and swiftly jumps down, a small smile was being formed on Newts lips at this.

  
Following after the woman, Leta looks down into the case and she could see a ladder and she starts too climb down. The moment Leta’s foot hits the floor she looks around herself to see that she was inside a small house. “Keep to the side!” Newt calls down as he comes down the ladder. The moment he had entered the room he heads for the door and opens up the door, only to freeze up when something small and black runs past his feet.

  
“Oi!” He calls out, quickly turning around too she Tina bowing down to lift up the Niffler that had stopped in front of her feet. Leta looks at Tina out of surprise, a surprise that turns a bit sad when she looks over to see Newt looking at the woman with wonder in his eyes. The Magizoologisk snaps out of it quickly enough and heads out from the room, only to brush in once more on the back of Zouwu who heads for the case opening.

  
“Ah, ah. Paws off what doesn’t belong too you.” Leta could hear the woman speak, hearing now the American accent. Turning her head to the side, she could see how the woman and Niffler was holding onto the golden chain she had around her neck. The Niffler let’s go of it and the woman smiles towards it as she lets go of the chain herself to scratch it under it’s neck. Leta couldn’t help but to stare at the woman who soon looks up at her. “I guess I forgot to introduce myself.” She then said, moving to put the Niffler on her shoulder.

  
“I’m Tina Goldstein.” She then adds, holding out her hand towards Leta. “Leta Lestrange.” She answered and the woman gives her a tiny smile. “I know, congratulations on your engagement.” Tina tells her and Leta looks at her out of surprise. “Newt told me the good news.” Tina explains when she saw the confusion, only to return her eyes back towards the Niffler that was moving on her shoulder. “How do you know Newt?” Leta asks carefully, she wasn’t sure if she really wanted an answer or not.

  
“Newt and I meet when he was in New York. We worked together to catch his beasts when they had escaped and at the same time finding and catching Grindelwald.” She was smiling round my when she mentioned Newt's beasts and she scratches the Nifflers head once more. “Oh.” Was the only thing Leta managed too get out, before she could come up with anything else to say the case opens up once more and Leta quickly starts too climb up the ladder once more.

  
The moment she gets out she could not help but to freeze up a little, seeing how the big beasts was nudging on Newt in a try too get him to notice it. Moving out of the case carefully, Leta takes a few steps back, her eyes on the beast at all times. Seeing how Tina was coming up the ladder, she gives her a helping hand just as the Zouwu grabs hold of Newt with it’s front leg and pulls him towards itself.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, wait. Hold it there, please. Come on. All right, okay, wait. Okay.” Newt told the creature, having a hard time not laughing. Leta looks at the gigantic lion like beasts and takes another step back. Not sure what to do at the moment, she could see that Tina did as she lift her right arm up too shake what looked like a cat toy with a bell. At the sound, the Zouwu freezes up and it’s eyes grows big. Seeing how Newt was smiling big towards Tina and slowly moves out from the Zouwu's grip.

  
Tina shakes the toy once more and Zouwu start to move towards her, moving quickly she drops the toy into the case and the Zouwu follows after it. Tina moved to the side to get away from the long tail, only to end up with her back towards Newt's front. As the case closes Leta could see the two of them, both of them blushing lightly as they were looking at one another. “Good work!” Newt told Tina who smiles a little. “Middle head?” She asks, making Newt laugh.

At this, Leta turns away from them and starts to walk towards her family tomb not being able to see the happiness in Newt’s eyes as he was looking at the American witch. 


End file.
